Why I Became This Way
by rougehero88
Summary: Alot of people say Deku couldn't go dark if he had gotten One for All and went to U.A. But what if it's those experiences that turns him over. After all Heros and Villains are just the pawns for the force's of Good and Evil. Plus its all a matter of perspective.
1. chapter 1

" _WaterDripping_ "

" _Inhale" "Exhale_ " _What had made it come to this I thought._ Nomore a question now. A plea of sorts to help make sense of the raging thoughts and whirlwind of emotions.

 _The more I think the more I begen to question everything uptil now. Its been 2 years since I left U.A after the second year to find what made being a Symbol of Peace meant._ All the battles and hardships will mean nothing if I turn my back on my old self. Everything and everyone who suffered or paid a much higher price will have done so in vain.

" _Hahaha Hehehe" "As_ the roaring laughter became a whispering chuckle.""What kind of lunatic talks to himself." _"The more troubling question is why does the lunatic answer."_ Even after entrusting One for All's secret to them out of fear of what I'd become doesn't soothe me out of paranoia.

But it doesn't.

How could it when everything I've ever believed in got thrown out the window. It doesn't take long for the madness of the worlds expectations to crush you.

 _Just like it doesn't take long to lose the precious people that make it all worth it._ _My mother was killed because they wanted to me. Todoroki lost his left eye protecting me. My best friend was hurt because I couldn't do what was necessary. Kachan lost most of the feeling in his arms holding them off so they could get me and Uraraka to saftey. Alot of good that did. All it took was one look of defiance from her to know she was going back to help. We still havent fou..._ "Stop it I don't think I can keep reliving everything. Every moment is torture. If I can't save everyone if I can't save those around me... why did I want to become like him. "

"All Might".

"How did you deal with this. Did you block it out or become desensatized to it all. Its all I think about now days."

 _"Give in you know its right there in front of you."_ Shut up Shut up Shut up SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT THE HELL UP."

"WHO AM I TO TAKE THAT RIGHT? ANSWER ME. WHO AM I TO SAY WHATS RIGHT AND WRONG. Who am I to say whats just and what's chaotic." _"Who am I to say anything more than anybody."_ _" Sad little Deku it isn't a right to be given no rights are. You must take it... "_"Haven't I taken enough already. The face of the basterd villan that ended her won't leave me alone. I killed him and forsoke everything I fought for and belived in..."

" _Isn't that enough... Why should others pay for something they didn't commit."_ _"WWWWHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY"_ Dear God why..."

" _Always pathetic little one aren't you. Everyone is guilty of something. If you let them get away with one thing it will only grow till it's to late to turn back. Don't pray to God even if the world turns its back on you I'll still be here. Waiting and watching... Forever and Ever... "_ _" **Let. Me. In. "**_ ** _"Let. Me. In."_** ** _"Let. Me. In. "_** ** _"Let. Me. In_** ** _"Ill make it all go away..._** "That was six months ago. Even as I stand in this bloody battlefield surrounded by Heros and Villains dead or worse. I still want to know...

"Why had it come to this. "

"And why was it so easy to say yes."


	2. Chapter 2

_Deku p.o.v_

Before the war, before everything that was lost. I still had one thing to hold onto, to cradle and protect from the cold world.

Hope.

After All might lost his last embers of One for all he could still do one thing. He could give me so much hope. Hope for a brighter tommorw, and a promising future.

Their was still so much I needed to know though. How high the toll was and who'd have to pay it.

I traveled far and wide met so many extraordinary people. Which of them is good or bad is a matter of time and who you ask it too. I broke out of the shell of not hearing out others from the other side of things and tried to figure out what pushed them as far as it did.

Turns out it's never that much. No-one person is good or bad, we all have our faults and differences. But all it takes one bad day, one horrible incident to change someone forever.

The change is never good though.

 _"Footsteps approaching"_ "You know talking to yourself has never done you any good, or made it any less creepy."

Yet still you stick around im starting to think you just enjoy the sound of my voice.

"I'd kill you if I could but your quite the valuable asset in my revenge. Besides all your self monologue bull shit is quite time consuming and we've got work to do."

All this sweet talking and you like my voice. If i didn't know you any better I'd wager I've grown on you.

" _tut._ Oh for the love of God just hurry it up will ya. We leave in 30 minutes and I don't want to have to listen to this self loathing crap the entire way there."

Sure I'll be ready in 5.

"You'd better be i don't want to waste this intel. We went through alot of shit to get it."

 _"flashback"_ _Please I'll tell whatever you want just make the burning stop._ _"I will once you tell us every single thing you know about the meeting."_ _Then you'll stop?_ _He'll make it quick._ _The meeting is at 5 next Tuesday at the warehouse on the docks north of here thats all I know. Please end it._ _"See that wasn't so hard was it?"_ _"present"_ That poor sidekick. I wish i felt sorry for him, but if anyone cared to look deeper they would've seen that he was a abusive Father and took advantage of the hero interns at Endeavor's agency.

"Yeah well anyone who'd work for him is bound to have some skeletons in their closet."

I know Dabi I know.

"See you in the lot."

That smoking habit can't be good for you.

" _tch_ Mind your own business asshole."

" _door closes"_

 _Chuckles_ I wonder why I work with someone like him.

But the answer is simple enough his revenge plan is only a level into who he truly is. Like me he also grew up to the glamorous life of heros. Hell even his father was a hero with a great quirk. His mother had the quirk to manipulate the air around her just a little bit. I'm told they were happy enough in the beginning, but his father's goals only drove them apart. Which led to him leaving after the accident to find a way to surpass All Might. As time went on his Father grew more famous and rich while Dabi was left all alone in the world left to nothing, but petty crime and bitterness. As time went on the bitterness turned to hate, hate to his Father for leaving, hate towards his new family, hate for being forgotten by the one person he could never forget or forgive.

So when the Stain video debut came out he saw his chance. If people were angry at heros and gatherd up he might have a shot. But after the fall of the Villain Alliance he needed another way to get his revenge.

Eventually we found each other. Though are goals are different they do go together quite well. He by killing his father and me riding the world of some of its worst. His Father just happened to be on my list. And it helps that we can atleast acknowledge each others strengths and weaknesses.

Though I've often wondered what will happen when we get done with his revenge. Maybe just maybe he'll come to my way of thinking. That some deeds can only be punished through death. And that I'm the cure to this infected world.

Because if peace won't save it, maybe justice for the wicked will.


End file.
